Draco Malfoy's Sister
by zozo1801
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had a twin sister named Bella and they went through the life of Hogwarts together. What happens if a certain Gryffindor falls for her? What will happen? Read to find out. Sorry about the bad summary
1. Bella

**This is my first story and I am still learn Fanfiction writing so wish me luck. P.S I obviously dont own Harry Potter or any of their characters.**

* * *

Bella's POV

My name is Bella Malfoy. Yes Bella is my full first name. My mother Narcissa Malfoy thought it would be nice to name me after her sister Bellatrix Lestrange. I love my name but not the person I was named after. She may be my aunt but my whole family supports Voldemort and Aunt Bella is his most loyal subject.

My whole family is made up of my twin brother Draco Malfoy who is like my best friend in the whole world and we keep each other in check, my mother Nacrissa Malfoy is amazing and just like my dad Lucius Malfoy spoil me like crazy and like me better than Draco. We are obviously purebloods but I am the only in this family who couldn't care less.

Draco and I always know what the other is thinking and we are so close. Today Draco and me were waiting for our letter from Hogwarts. It is our first year and we are both very excited. Our parents have told us wonderful stories about Hogwarts and I can't wait to go.


	2. The letter and meeting someone new

**I obviously don't own any harry potter characters **

**Bella's POV**

* * *

Draco and I have been waiting for an hour already for our owls to come. Just as we were about to go to do something else an owl flew through the window and landed on Draco's perfectly gelled hair.

"GET IT OFF OF ME! MY HAIR! BELLA!" He yelled. I laughed and started helping him when Mom came in.

"Bella sweetie what happened?! Why is there an owl on your brother's head? Did you prank him again?" My mother asked concerned.

"HEY! That was only... 35 times... I see where your coming from there," I laugh.

"HELLO BOY IN PERIL OVER HERE STOP THE CHIT CHAT!" Draco yells getting angry.

"Sorry Draco," says Mom helping the owl off Draco's head and opening the two envelopes that were in the birds mouth."Oh it is your letters it says that you will start school in two days," mother says.

"Yes!" Draco and I say excitedly and hug each other.

"Oh mom we have to get our supplies. We need to get wands and books and everything!" I exclaim nervously.

"We will go tomorrow don't worry I have everything reserved for us," says father walking into the room.

"Hello father," I hug him.

"Hello sweetie," he answers.

"Father," says Draco.

"Hello dearest son,"he says to Draco "It is nearly 8 why don't you guys go get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow," he suggests.

"Sure. Come on Drake," I say running upstairs.

"I can't wait for tomorrow I hope Dad has reserved good things," hopefully says Draco.

"He always does I am not worried goodnight Drakey," I say turning the light out.

"'Night Bell," he laughs.

**time skip to the next day...**

"KIDS LETS GO WE ARE GOING TO GET YOUR STUFF WITHOUT YOU IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE!" Mom jokes.

"Be down in a minute," I say going into the bathroom while Draco get dressed in our room. I am wearing an off the shoulder dark green shirt with black skinny jeans and black flats. My long wavy blond like really white blond like Draco is down hanging off my shoulders. I put on some clear lip gloss and walk out of the bathroom and run downstairs beating Draco.

"Come on Draco!" I yell impatiently.

"I am coming down now don't get your jeans in a twist," he says walking down the stairs. He is wearing a white collared shirt and black pants with dress shoes. He is always way to formal.

"Okay then your father has gone to work so lets go get your things for school so you can pack tonight," mom says as she throws the Floo powder into the fireplace.

I walk in and say "Diagon Alley" and since I am so used to it I land on my feet. Draco lands behind me and of course falls which pushes me to ground.

"Aw come on Draco this is my favorite shirt," I complain. I hear mother apperate instead of using Floo Powder.

"Draco would you get off your sister please," my mother says nicley.

Draco gets up off of me. I stand up straighten myself out and then thump him in the head.

"Hey what was that for?!" He shouts.

"Falling on top of me," I say.

"Come on you two let's go get your wands and robes. Which one first?" She asks us.

"Robes!" We say in unison.

"Okay then," Mother says and we walk into the robe shop.

(**A/N first of all i dont remember wht Draco says so i am goin to hv Bella meet Harry)**

"Hello Narcissa, Draco, Bella," says Madame Malkin **(srry if i got tht wrong)**

"Hi," I say excitedly.

"Looks like someone is excited. Let's make sure your robes fit," she says and walks us to the mirrors. There was another kid next to Bella. He had messy black hair, circular glasses, and looked about my age. He looked a little familiar.

"Hi I am Bella Malfoy," I say trying to be friendly.

"My name is Harry nice to meet you," he says. Then a light bulb goes off in my head.

He is Harry Potter the legend that defeated Voldemort. I decide not to say anything because I don't want to embarrass him or anything.

"Is it your first year in Hogwarts?" I ask him.

"Yes. I don't know anything about it though," he answers.

"Oh well Hogwarts from what I hear is a wonderful place made for wizards. There we learn many different types of magic. But I will not spoil the wonderful suprise of Hogwarts," I say. Just as I finished Madame Malkin finished my robes.

"Well it was wonderful meeting you Harry see you in tomorrow," I smile and get Draco and Mother and we walk to get our wands.

"Mr. Ollivander," my mother says as we walk into the wand shop.

"Narcissa how are you? Oh this must be Draco and Bella Malfoy!" He says happily. "The name is Mr. Ollivander."

"Oh hello Mr. Ollivander," I say.

"Hi," Draco mutters. Ever since we walked out of the robe shop Draco was grumpy because he hates getting sized.

"Grow up and go first Drake," I say.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy try ummmmmm this one," he says handing Draco a black one. "It is 10" Hawthorne and unicorn hair core."

Draco takes the wand and uses a spell we learned from a book.

"Accio book," he points his wand at the book and it flys toward him and he catches it.

"And for Miss. Malfoy a 10" Unicron Hair and Pheonix feather it is very special try it out," explains Mr. Ollivander.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I wave my wand at the book and it floats out of Draco's hands.

"Perfect," says Mr. Ollivander.

After mother pays and we get all of our other supplies and use Floo Powder to get back. We pack and then go to sleep. While drifting off to sleep I am wondering about tomorrow. **(A/N the italic writing is her thinking)**

_Will I make friends? Will Draco have my back? Will I get bullied? What will happen?_

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Comment what you want to happen on the train out of these choices below.**

**1. She finds and sits with the Ron and Harry.**

**2. Finds and sits with Fred, George and Lee. (She is a prankster)**

**3. Sits with Draco and his Friends.**

**Chose one a comment which one you think is a good idea. Fav and Follow love you guys :***


	3. The Train

**hey guys thanks for reading i am really excited for this chapter and i am going to try and make it one of the best chapters ever! **

**I dont own any harry potter characters. I only own Bella Malfoy.**

* * *

Bella's POV

Today is the day Draco and I are going to Hogwarts! I wake up at 6 in the morning so excited even though we didn't have to leave till 7:30 I need to get ready. I take out my black tank top and my favorite Slytherin green top that is all lace and comes off the shoulder. I also take out my black skinny jeans and black flats with a tiny bow on the front of the shoe. Then I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. I sing my favorite song Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs. I may be a pureblood but I absolutely adore muggle music. **(A/N tht will probably be mentioned a lot)**

About thirty minutes later I get out and dry my hair really fast. I decide to wear it down. I put on my clothes and walk out getting my suitcase and going downstairs. It is already 7 and Draco then comes down a minutes later in a dark green shirt and long dress pant that mother has probably set up for him. Mother comes down at 7:25 saying we have to go and we apparate all together to Platform 9 and 3/4.

That is when I see one of the most amazing things I have every seen. The amazing scarlet red train glistening in the sun.

"Whoa," Draco and I both exclaim.

"Well now come on guys you don't wanna miss the train do you?" Mother asked.

"Of course not what kind of question is that?" I laughed. "Bye mother I will miss you. Please write," I kiss her on the cheek.

"Love you too," she says as I run of leaving Draco behind.

A couple seconds later Draco catches up to me and we aboard the train together. We find our family friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I like to call them Tweedle-Idiot and Tweedle-Dumb. They don't care as long as they get to talk to me. We all find and empty compartment together and sit in it. A few minutes later a kid named Blaise Zabini comes in and sits next to me.

The boys start talking about really boring stuff and bad mouthing other people like muggle-borns. I get bored and then get up grabbing my bag taking out my earbuds and putting one in. I take out my IPod touch and press play on the first song I see. It ends up being 5SOS Unpredictable one of my favorite songs. I stand up and start walking out the compartment.

"Hey sis where are you going?" Draco asked concerned.

"I am highly bored and I am going to find another compartment. Nice to meet you Blaise. Bye Tweedle-Idiot and Tweedle-Dumb,"I say walking out.

I am walking around looking for a compartment when I decide to change the song. I look down at my IPod and keep walking. I accidentally walk into someone and they spil a bunch of papers one the floor. They reached down and start picking them up.

"Oh my god I am so sorry wasn't looking where I was going let me help you," I say bending down and helping them. I pick up one of the papers and start reading. IT IS A PLAN FOR A PRANK!

"Omfg you prank?!" I ask excitedly.

"Yes I do. My brother and I are the kings of prank. Why do ask?" He asks me as we get up and I look at him. He has ginger hair that reaches almost down to his eyes which are a deep brown.

"Well I happen to be the Queen of pranks. Bella," I answer.

"The name is Fred, Fred Weasley," he answered. Wait Weasley sounds familiar...Oh Weasleys are the blood-traitors oh well I really don't care. "And what is a lovely and pretty prank Queen doing out of the compartments while the train is moving?" He says cheekily.

"Well my brother and his Friends were totally boring me so I went to look for another compartment and that is when I bumped into you," I answer giggling.

"Well you just found someone with room in his compartment. Follow me." He says and I follow. When we walk into the compartment there are two other boys in compartment. One looks exactly like Fred.

"Bella this is my brother George and my best friend Lee Jordan," Fred introduces.

"Hellllooo pretty," says the dark kid that I suppose is Lee. "The name is Lee," he adds.

"Yeah I kind of know that," I giggle and sit next to him. "So I hear you George are One of the kings of pranking?" I ask.

"Yes I am and why do you ask?" George answers.

"Well Bella hear says she is the Queen of pranking," Fred smirks.

"What makes you say that Bella?" A curious Lee asks.

"Well I pranked my brother Draco all summer," I answer proudly.

"Wait your a Malfoy?!" They all shout.

"Yes yes I am," I laugh. "Draco's twins to be exact," I add.

"I would have never guessed," says George. "So you are a first year?"

"Yeah and I am the nice one of the family," I giggled.

"Did you see the famous Harry Potter is on the bus?" Fred asks happily.

"We saw him and helped him with his luggage," George smirked. "And he is sitting with our younger brother Ronald."

"Well I met Harry Potter before either of you. I met him at Madam Malkin's," I smirk back. "Speaking of which I think I should go meet both of them." I say getting up and walking out of the compartment and walking down a couple compartments to find Draco outside one. "Draco Lucius Malfoy who are you bothering now?" I ask then look at Crabbe and Goyle and say "Tweedle-Idiot and Tweedle-Dumb" I smirk and hear a chuckle.

"God Draco stop annoying Harry Potter and Ron Weasley please and go get your robes on," I say pushing the three of them towards the changing rooms. "Thank you," i say. "Now hello the name is Bella Bella Malfoy and yes I am related to that twit but I am nothing like him," I say.

"Hi aren't you the girl from Madam Malkin's?" Asks Harry.

"Yes I am," I smile at Harry. "You must be Ron," I say turning to Ron who is stuffing his face with chocolate frogs.

"Yes...I...am...how...did...you...know?" He gets out with his mouth full.

"Oh yeah I meet you older brothers Fred and George," I say happily.

"Oh so your a Third year?" Ron asks finally swallowing his food.

"On no I literally walked into Fred while looking for an empty apartment because I walked out of the one Draco was in because he was boring me. I am Draco's twin sister so I am a first year just like you two," I answer taking a chocolate frog from Ron's stash.

"So Ron was telling me there are house. What house do you want to be in?" Asks Harry.

"Well I want to be in Gryffindor but I am going to be put into Slytherin the rest of my family," I answer upset.

"You never know things can change," Ron says.

"I doubt that. Well I better get changed and get back to your brothers. Nice meeting you guys," I say giving them both kisses on the cheek. I leave the compartment as a girl goes in. All I hear is "Have you seen a toad?" Weird...

I get changed and then go back to the compartment. After the boys and I start planning pranks till the train stops at a station.

"Well we must be here let's go," says Lee.

We grab our luggage and walk out. I walk over to the boats which is where a person is directing us. I think his name is Hagrid. We are on the boats for a little and I am sitting with Ron, Harry and another girl who I think is named Hermiome. And then I see it...

Hogwarts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it :***


	4. The sorting hat

**A/N hey guys srry i hvnt been updating i hv been seriously busy. Between christmas, secret santa and all tht o god. Help me. Lol jk hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Bella's POV **

Hogwarts looks amazing. It looks magical and beautiful. It is amazing. Every first year including me, Ron, Harry, and Hermione gasp.

"It looks amazing!" I say my mouth wide open.

"Why such a surprise sister?" Draco asks.

"Would you shut it?" I yell at him rolling my eyes.

We got off the boats and get to the castle doors. Hagrid knocks and a stern looking older lady opens the door. **(A/N I cannot remember what they actually say.)**

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. Each one of you will be sorted into a house tonight before the feast. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Syltherin,..." says McGonagall. I then tune her out after that. I was not trying to be mean but I already know the speech. Draco and I had our parents tell us the whole speech. Well we didn't want them to but they did anyway. I already know what house I will be in even though I may not want to be in that house. Slytherin for the cunning, amitious and clever students. Well clever is for all students though.

"Okay now students I will be back for you when everything is set up," McGonagall finishes as she walks out.

"Draco you ready?" I ask walking up to him.

"As ready as I will ever be," he laughs as I walk back to Ron and Harry.

"I wonder what the test is?" Wonders Harry out loud.

"My brothers Fred and George said it wad really scary. Has something to do with dragons!" Exclaims Ron.

I roll my eyes knowing that the twins did that just to scare Ron out of his pants. Well they succeeded because Ron looks like he is going to pee his pants. The test is a Sorting Hat. You sit on a stool and the professor puts the hat on your head. The hat tells you what house you will be in. Easy but I am not telling Harry and Ron this because it is funny seeing them freaking out. What I am a prankster for a reason?!

"We are ready for you now children," says McGonagall.

We all follow her through these big double doors and then I see the second most amazing thing today. The Great Hall. It is absolutely huge. I look up to see a sky.

"That is not actually the sky to make it look like it. I read it in-" Hermione starts.

"A Hogwarts History. I read it also," I finish for her. She smilies happily at me.

Then we see McGonagall with a stool and a worn out black hat.

"You will sit down on the stool and the hat will tell you what house you will be in and you will walk to that table," McGonagall explains.

I could tell which house was which. Gryffindor had gold and maroon decorations. Blue and silver decorations were Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff had black and yellow decorations. Last but not least Slytherin has my favorite colors. Green and Black. The first person steps up to the stool I did not hear the name. He ends up in Hufflepuff. Then I hear the kid Neville's name called. It took a few seconds and then the hat says, "GRYFFINDOR!" A couple of names later they say the girl Hermione's name. Ron leans over to Harry and says something that I can't understand to him.

"Malfoy, Bella!" Shouts McGonagall.

Oh god I am so nervous. I sit on the stool and the hat is placed on my head.

"Hmmmm...A mind like a Gryffindor. The smarts of Gryffindor. The acts of a Gryffindor but the ambitions of a Slytherin." The hat tells me. "You seem like a Gryffindor but you also want to be a Slytherin," he adds. "SLYTHERIN!"

I hear whines from the Gryffindor table and look up to see the twins and Lee frowning. I walk to the Slytherin table and sit with Tweedle-dumb (Crabbe) and Tweedle-Idiot (Goyle) on my right and...Flint I think on my left.

"Congrats Bella on making it into Slytherin," cheers the table. Next is Draco.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Shouts McGonagall.

Draco swaggers up to the stool. Ha! Typical Draco. Before the hat even has time to touch his perfectly gelled hair it shouts "SLYTHERIN!"

He walks over to the table while everybody cheers and he sits between the Tweedle-"Twins."

"Congrats bro," I smile at him.

"You too sis" he responds.

This girl named Pansy Parkinson was up a couple name after Draco. I passed by her compartment on the train and she seemed highly annoying because she was whinning to her friends.

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouts the hat.

She skips, literally skips over to Draco and Tweedle-Dumb scoots over immediately and Tweedle-Idiot starts scooting closer to me.

"Goyle quit trying to get close to me," I whisper at him annoyed. He then scoots back over to Draco.

Pansy plops herself right down next to Draco and blushes. I smirk. Seems like someone is already crushing on Draco. Remind me to prevent them from happening.

After a couple of more names were called that I wasn't paying attention to. Then I hear a name I was waiting for.

"Potter, Harry!" Shouts McGonagall.

There are mummurs everywhere and Draco rolls his eyes which causes the same reaction to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Retarts. Oh that's it! Draco's group can be called Draco's Retartos.

The hat stays on Harry's head for a minute not saying anything. Then the hat screams louder than ever Gryffindor! Damn it so far no one else is in Slytherin with me and that was all of my friends because Ron will obviously be in Gryffindor since it runs in his family. I guessed correctly and he ends up in Gryffindor.

Before they start the feast Dumbledore explains how the Forbidden Forest is well...forbidden and so is the thrid floor. I wonder why? He then announces that the feast has started and the food appears out nowhere. I eat a little and then decide to go talk to the twins. I walk over to their table and sit with my back to the table between the twins.

"Hello boys," I say.

"Hello Bella," they say in unison causing me to giggle.

"Congrats Harry, Ron and Hermione on getting into Gryffindor. You to Neville," I congratulate them and then I see another red head that sort of resembles Ron and the twins enough to know that he is related to them. He must be Percy Weasley. "Hello the name is Bella," I greeted him holding out my hand.

"Well aren't you nice for a Ma- Slytherin," he says smiling hiding the fact he just insulted my family. I ignored it.

"Yes I am actually. You must be Percy Weasley. Fred and George told me all about you," I laugh sweetly.

"Oh yes I am sorry for not introducing myself," He exclaims. "You are correct I am Percy," he smiles. I turn to the Slytherin table and see Pansy talking and giggling to Draco who is glaring at me.

"Well wonderful meeting you Percy but I have to go back to the Slytherin table before my twin has my head and attempts to tell my father," I wave good-bye to Fred and George, Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville while getting up and walking back to my table. I made it just in time because Draco was going to walk to the dorms without me.

* * *

**A/N okay so srry again for taking so long to update. I hoped u enjoyed the chapter though. Homework is getting to me ecspecially math. Well thanks fav follow plz ;) :*****


End file.
